Gone to Soon
by Random Dice
Summary: Brittany and Santana left their home in Boston to get to New York as fast as they could when Quinn called with the news. It broke their hearts and the blonde cried the entire drive up their friends' house. Faberrittana friendship. Brittana, Faberry.


**Title:** Gone to Soon  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany, Quinn/Rachel, Faberrittana friendship.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Brittany and Santana left their home in Boston to get to New York as fast as they could when Quinn called with the news. It broke their hearts and the blonde cried the entire drive up their friends' house.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I was writing my story _Princess of Darkness_ when a song came on iTunes. _Gone to Soon_ by Daughtry and I was like, holy fuck, I need to write about this right now. _Right now_. I paused it, opened Google, found the lyrics and started to write this. I've never been pregnant, I've never lost a child, I can't even begin to contemplate what it's like to have a part of you die and…well, this is a small something for those poor families who have been through something this horrific.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

/

It had been two years.

Two years since a tiny coffin was picked out.

Two years since a little body was placed in a small wooden box.

Two years since the box was lowered into a small, deep whole in the ground.

Two years since Rachel and Quinn's baby boy died in Rachel's womb and never saw his mothers, or felt the sun on his face.

Two years since Thomas George Berry-Fabray was carved onto a block of stone.

Two years. That's it.

Rachel wouldn't stop crying. Quinn stopped speaking. Their worlds were turned upside-down. They went to the hospital to have a baby, excited, smiles gracing their nervous faces. Quinn held her wife's hand the entire time, breathing words of encouragement and singing _Don't Stop Believing_ into her ear to make her laugh. They came back, empty handed, faces emotionless. Quinn went to the kitchen and Rachel sat in the nursery that was never going to be used.

Brittany and Santana left their home in Boston to get to New York as fast as they could when Quinn called with the news. It broke their hearts and the blonde cried the entire drive up their friends' house. Santana held the family together. She argued with Quinn to help the blonde release her pent up anger and frustration. She sat next to Rachel on the floor of the mint colored room and let her cry. She went shopping for food, she used her own money to pay for the Berry-Fabray bills, she called both of their works and told them of the tragedy that struck the young couple.

The Lopez' stayed with their friends for six months before they felt comfortable leaving the two woman alone. The pain lingered. Santana and Brittany knew that. But they had to live. They had to continue. For Thomas.

It had been two years and the couple was starting to smile again. Starting to laugh. They didn't think about everything they did and associate it with their son. _How can I laugh when Tommy couldn't? Can I go to the park, when Tommy can't? How can I smile, when my child can't? Can I drink juice knowing that Thomas will never have juice?_ It was the boy's birthday and Santana and Brittany drove down again and convinced their friend's to go with them. To somewhere special.

They went back to Boston, back to the Lopez home and went into the house.

"This is somewhere special?" Quinn commented, quirking her eyebrow. "It's your house."

"I know that, dumb-dumb." Santana rolled her eyes and beckoned them closer, leading them into the living room. Brittany placed her hands on the back of both Rachel and Quinn and gave them a little push to send them forward. Seeing what was in the room, Rachel immediately burst into tears.

All of their friends were in the large living room. All the kids from Glee, Mr. Shue, Ms. Pillsbury, Coach Beiste, Sue. It was the first time all of them had been together since they graduated. It was overwhelming. Quinn tucked her wife in her arms and smiled at them, her own eyes glossy in unshed tears. '_Thank you_' she mouthed to Santana who leaned into Brittany and nodded.

They all talked about their lives. They didn't talk about Thomas in fear of upsetting Rachel, but when the two women asked about their kids, they excitedly whipped out their wallets with small little pictures of their children grinning at the camera. It was about two hours in to the get-together when Rachel noticed Santana left.

"Britt, where did San go?" Quinn asked when the brunette pointed out their friend was missing.

"I can't say. She'll be back soon." She promised, a sincere smile on her lips.

"Okay, be quiet everyone." Santana said, coming back into the room with a guitar in her tan hands. "Sit down. I have something for Quinn and Rachel." Everyone did as she commanded. Rachel and Quinn sat on a love seat and Santana sat in front of them on the coffee table. "I know it's been tough, for the past two years, since Tommy…I don't know how you," she took an airy breath and shook her head in disbelief. "How you get through the days without him. And I never even met him. But he was my godson, so I feel like…like a part of me, no matter how small, went when you called me that night."

Brittany took a seat beside her and rubbed her back. Quinn and Rachel held their hands tightly at the mention of their son. Quinn closed her eyes and took a calming breath to stop the tears that stung her eyes.

"I wrote this. When we lived at your house last year. And I want you to hear it. Because all of us," The Latina's brown orbs swept the room at all the people around them. "We loved him too and even if you think we did, we haven't forgotten Tommy. We promise." She quietly began to strum the tightly wound strings of her guitar. She lifted her eyes from her moving hands to meet her friend's eyes.

_Today could've been the day  
>That you blow out your candles<br>Make a wish as you close your eyes  
>Today could've been the day<br>Everybody was laughin'  
>Instead I just sit here and cry<br>Who would you be?  
>What would you look like<br>When you looked at me for the very first time?  
>Today could've been the next day of the rest of your life <em>

A little boy took a place in their heads. He was happy, a smiley kid who ran around pretending to be a dinosaur, Reptar, not Barney because he scared the two year old. A pointy, paper hat sitting atop his mop of brown hair fell to the side when he turned suddenly to evade being tagged by the older children at the party. The boy pushed himself harder and leapt into the lap of his godmother. The Latina would hold him close and promise to not let the others get him and run away when the others came into view._  
><em>_  
>Not a day goes by that I don't think of you<br>I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose  
>Such a ray of light we never knew<br>Gone too soon, yeah _

The boy vanishes and an empty feeling takes over their hearts and their stomachs roll in an uncomfortable way knowing where that boy was now._  
><em>_  
>Would you have been president?<br>Or a painter, an author or sing like your mother  
>One thing is evident<br>Would've given all I had  
>Would've loved ya like no other<br>Who would you be?  
>What would you look like?<br>Would you have my smile and her eyes?  
>Today could've been the next day of the rest of your life <em>

The boy is older now, a man. His hair is more refined and short. His hazel eyes smile, even when he isn't. He couldn't sing like his Mom or draw like his Mama, nor was he as well spoken in the way of his godmother, or as happy go lucky like his other godmother. He was creative though. He could bake and cook like no one's business. He stood in a kitchen, adding sauces to plates of steak, not letting them go to the customers until they looked perfect. That, he got from his Mom.

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
>I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose<br>Such a ray of light we never knew  
>Gone too soon, yeah<p>

The goofy smile that he picked up from his Mama slowly melted away and the kitchen became dark and the food disappeared. His eyes closed and he lay down in a box.

Not a day goes by, oh  
>I'm always asking why, oh<br>Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
>I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose<br>Such a beautiful life we never knew  
>Gone too soon<br>You were gone too soon, yeah  
>And not a day goes by<br>That I don't think of you

"I'm so sorry." Santana grabbed Quinn's free hand. "I'm so, so sorry, but we're here, and Thomas is here." She touched their chests. "He's with us." She looked at Rachel who was sobbing. "We'll never forget him, I can promise you that."

"I just don't understand." Rachel leaned into Quinn for comfort.

"No one does."

_The End_


End file.
